


Jealousy at Your Doorstep

by PetiteNiku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flirting, Jealous Victor, M/M, oblivious yuuri - Freeform, terribly made sex innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteNiku/pseuds/PetiteNiku
Summary: Their usual mailman retired recently and his replacement seems to be getting a little too friendly with Yuuri. Victor is on the verge of slamming the door in their face.-Translated inRussianby Seraphim_Braginsky





	Jealousy at Your Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuurismocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurismocha/gifts).



> Let's be honest, we need more jealous!Victor.

“Mr. Nikiforov.” The woman in front plasters on a smile, “How are you this afternoon?”

Victor puts on that princely smile made specifically for the press and media, and now for those who annoy him to no end.“It’s Katsuki-Nikiforov,”

She ignores him, and sways to the side to peer around him from her spot at the front door. “Is Yuuri around?”

Victor’s smile doesn’t falter, he would much rather give a dirty scowl to this woman who has the audacity to keep visiting their home to see Yuuri. “What brings you to seek my dearest _husband_ Yuuri?”

“He has a package,” the mailwoman puts on a fake smile and pulls out a small box from her carrier.

“Well, I can take that to him–”

“He needs to sign it.”

“Since when–”

“New procedure.”

Victor’s smile turns icy, eyes harden with caution. “Sure.” He calls for Yuuri in the most sweetest and sappiest tone he can muster.

He keeps smiling. The mailwoman keeps smiling.

The moment Yuuri appears by Victor’s side, the middle age woman says hello too loud. He smiles politely, “Good afternoon, Ms. Stasevicha.”

“Oh Yuuri, so formal!” Her voice raised in a high pitch, “You know you can call me Lucya.”

Victor rolls his eyes, ‘ _Desperate much?'_

Yuuri notices the box and grins, “Is that for me?”

The mailwoman nods and looks at Yuuri with half-lidded eyes, "Only if I get your autograph."

Victor is at this point sending icy glares at the woman and itching to slam the door in her face. He watches her deliberately making contact with Yuuri’s hands when she hands him the clipboard.

_Oh, it’s on!_

“Were you expecting a package, Yuuri?” Victor invites himself in Yuuri’s space once he signs a form and the woman hands over the parcel. He wraps a hand over Yuuri’s shoulder, wedding ring glinting in the light.

“I didn’t expect it to come so soon.” Yuuri looks over the package and frowns. There was no name of the sender, just his name and their home address. At the back, there is a label printed _Your Secret Admirer_.

Strange. Curiosity gets the best of Yuuri. He starts to open the cardboard box, oblivious of two pair of eyes anxiously waiting for his reaction.

Victor peeks over Yuuri’s shoulder and sees black lace for two seconds before Yuuri squeaks and close the lids. Victor narrows his eyes at the mailwoman, who returns his cold look with a knowing smirk.

“Th-This must be a mistake!” Yuuri stuttered. “I didn’t–”

“Actually, Yuuri–”

“Oh!” Victor interrupts the mailwoman with a feigned surprise gasp. He pulls his husband closer, “You’ve caught me, _solnyshko!_ ”

“What?!” Yuuri wiggled a little in Victor’s embrace to face him with a very confused and scandalous look. Neither pay any mind of the mailwoman fuming at their doorstep.

“I bought it for you,” Victor kisses Yuuri’s temple and lowers his hand to his wait, “You know how much I admire your body, _miliy._ "

The mailwoman gapes at Victor. He copies her smirk, all the while rubbing circles on Yuuri’s back, who is falling into a blushing mess.

“W-Wait...But this…!” Yuuri shakes his head in disbelief, “Why this?”

“Consider it...” Victor leans lower and practically purrs “an anniversary present.”

Their anniversary is actually a couple months away. They both know it, the date is circled with red marker and hearts around it. But Victor also knows how easily Yuuri gets embarrassed whenever he acts this way. Honestly, he can’t help himself. And seeing the mailwoman throwing a silent fit is very entertaining.

Which is why he keeps going.

“ _Lyubov_ ,” Victor’s hand slowly runs down lower to grab Yuuri’s ass. He has no shame as he gives a hard squeeze to one cheek, “Why don’t we make use of your gift right now?”

“Victor” Yuuri breathes. His eyes are dilated, only looking at Victor with parted lips. He doesn’t say word to the mailwoman before kicking the front door close and instantly pushing Victor against it. Victor make sure his moans can be heard from the other side of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about petty Victor on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PetiteNikk)


End file.
